mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yves Edwards vs. Cody McKenzie
Cody McKenzie was a relatively late replacement for Melvin Guillard. It was McKenzie's first loss. The Fight The first round began. Edwards stuffed a double to the clinch, nice sprawl. McKenzie nearly has this relentlessly trying. Four thirty-five. McKenzie got it fully actually. Edwards stood to the clinch. He kneed the body. Four fifteen. Edwards kneed the leg. Edwards broke narrowly dodging a right. Four minutes. Edwards stuffed a single and defended a kneebar. McKenzie hugged the leg. They stood breaking. Edwards landed a right hand, McKenzie held the wrist, broke eating a leg kick. Three thirty-five. McKenzie missed a high kick. McKenzie landed a left hook. Three fifteen. Edwards landed a leg kick. Edwards landed a jab. McKenzie smiled, ate a big right and a left hook to the body. Edwards landed anotehr liver shot right after three minutes. Edwards landed a hard hard jab there. Edwards blocked a high kick, McKenzie slipped and stood. Edwards landed another liver shot with two thirty left. Edwards stuffed a double. McKenzie landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick. Two fifteen. Edwards blocked a high kick. Two minutes as McKenzie blocked a big high knee. McKenzie landed an inside kick. Edwards landed a leg kick. Edwards landed a leg kick. One thirty-five. They clinched. McKenzie pulled half-guard. Edwards mounted. McKenzie was rolling underneath. He had like one hook backwards. One fifteen. He was trying a body triangle from behind. Weird. One minute. Edwards shook him off, they stood and broke. McKenzie blocked a high kick. McKenzie checked a leg kick. Thirty-five. Edwards blocked a high kick. Edwards stuffed a single. McKenzie pulled half-guard. McKenzie got a Lutter-esque single. He went to his back as Edwards let him up with fifteen. Edwards landed a leg kick. The first round ended. The second round began. Edwards landed a good left hook. He landed a right hook to the body and a big left hand and rocked Cody very briefly. Edwards missed a high kick barely. Four thirty-five. Edwards landed an uppercut and a big left. He landed a big flying knee and a liver shot and a big knee to the hand. Cody landed a right hook. Four fifteen. Cody dodged an elbow and missed one. Cody missed a spinning back elbow and kneed the body. He landed a blocked spinning back fist with foru minutes. Edwards landed a leg kick and another nasty one and a blocked high kick. Edwards got a single relentlessly. Edwards stood to the standing back, Cody dragged him down with both hooks. Three thirty. Three fifteen. Cody turned on top to basically half-guard. Cody nearly mounted. He passed to side control with three minutes. Edwards regained half-guard, in a weird weird position. Two thirty-five. Cody had the back landing seven or eight big rights in under. Edwards stood, Cody dragged him back down to the ground with both hooks and a body triangle. Two fifteen. He was landing big shots in around. The crowd chanted Cody. Two minutes. More big shots in around. The crowd was doing the stomp. Cody lost the body triangle to the hooks. One thirty-five. Edwards was being told to fight back. Edwards stood to the standing back. Cody dragged him back down with one hook. One fifteen. Edwards turned on top to half-guard. He passed to side control. He landed two big right elbows and mounted. One minute. Cody gave up the back with both hooks. Edwards had the choke tight. It was under the neck. Cody wasn't really fighting it. Thirty-five. Cody went limp. He was out. Twenty-seven as the ref stopped it. Cody was out cold.